


Psycho, Psycho

by http_yxnniee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, BAMF Women, BAMFs, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, also dont kinkshame me, but also have cute cuddling sessions after, i love thigh-highs and garter belts okay, lowkey think that shizuy/nzaya would have mindblowing sex, so it'll be kinkier with y/n, we already know that shizaya is kinky asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_yxnniee/pseuds/http_yxnniee
Summary: ━━ "You got me feeling like a psycho, psychoPeople keep telling usAs we fight like it's our last. "↳ For as long as she could remember,  Y/N L/N has always been friends with Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya, even when she was still a child. However, her feelings for the two men blossomed as they grew up, as did their feelings for her and each other as well. On the surface, an ordinary person would think that they all didn't like each other. But that was clearly not the case. It wasn't like she minded though, it's fun this way.━━ "But then we get alongThey don't get itIt's so funny. "
Relationships: Heiwajima Kasuka/Hijiribe Ruri, Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo & Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya/Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/You, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader, Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Orihara Kururi/Orihara Mairu, Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri
Kudos: 16





	1. 000 - FROM THE SKY

**000 - FROM THE SKY**

* * *

"Holy fuck! Someone just fell from the sky!"

"Whoa! Who is that girl?"

"Someone do something!"

_'Too noisy... Humans are always so noisy...'_

With a loud groan, I pulled my body upwards and sat up, ignoring the looks and gasps of shock that came from the people nearby. "How noisy. " I stated, but mostly to myself, and stood up before doing some stretches. I patted the dust off of my clothes and body and looked around me. As I looked around me, I observed all of the people who were surrounding me and all of them looked so-

_-so shocked, so scared, so normal. And that already made them boring to me._

Well, it's just as I had predicted. Humans really are boring. And predictable. And so not worth my time. I don't even know why I'm here when I have so much work to do in my world. Come to think of it, why am I here?

_Oh yeah, I forgot father sent me here to observe humans._

Eh, I don't really need to do much "observing" as I can already tell that humans are boring. But alas, my father wanted me to not only observe humans, but also interact with them as much as I can and see their reactions to certain things, all of which are bad things. He had already arranged for me to meet one of his acquaintances, Celty Sturluson was it?, and have them look over me while I'm here doing my task. 

Taking one last glance at the humans around me, I stayed still for a few more seconds before I pushed past all of them and walked out of the scene that I was at a few minutes ago. I headed to the place where my father instructed me to wait for his acquaintance at and saw that there was only one person there. The mysterious person clad in a tight, black bodysuit appeared to be looking down at their mobile device whilst leaning against a black motorcycle. Because they were the only person, aside from myself, that was at the park, I decided to approach them. I walked towards them and stopped when I got close, "Excuse me, do you know someone named Celty Sturluson?"

The mysterious person jumped slightly at my voice, startled I presume, and took their attention away from their mobile device before looking directly at me as they kneeled down to match my height. I watched, curiously, as they typed on their mobile device before showing the screen to me for me to read what it says, "[I do, and that's me. What's your name, kid?]"

"My name is Y/N L/N. "

"[Oh, then you're F/N's kid! Well then, do you want to go to my place or do you want to explore the city first?]"

"Resting sounds fine with me, I can explore this city later. "

"[Okay then! Just tell me when you're going out to explore, okay? I'll help you and guide you through the city!]"

Smiling, I nodded. Celty seemed like a kind and genuine person, although I feel like there's something more to them than what meets the eye and for that reason, I find them to be very interesting already. I wouldn't mind living with them whilst I'm here atIkebukuro. 

* * *

As we arrived at Celty's apartment, I slowly walked in after she opened the door. And yes, I said 'she' after referring to her as a 'they/them' when I met her earlier, but that's only because I didn't know if she was a man or woman earlier since I didn't really get to check for myself. I had also found out that she's a dullahan, an Irish fairy that had their head separated from their body. Oddly enough, Celty's head is actually missing and the reason that she's at Japan right now is because she's looking for it. 

_So that's why she was so interesting to me, because she wasn't a human. Hmm, it's just as I thought then. Humans really are boring._

For the longest time, I was actually correct. Humans are boring, point, blank, period. But, that thinking soon changed when I met them. 

Heiwajima Shizuo

And

Orihara Izaya. 

Ikebukuro's most unique pair. 


	2. 001 - A DAY IN THE LIFE

**001 - A DAY IN THE LIFE**

* * *

"Geez~ I can't believe that two of the most biggest gangs in Ikebukuro are run by high-schoolers~", Izaya hums out with a grin as he looks at his phone, scrolling through posts and forums made by members of the Dollars, the group which we were a part of. "It's scary how much the youth has changed today. " He finishes with a chuckle. Leaning from his left side, Shizuo looked at him with a deadpan expression making me laugh a bit, "I can't believe you're saying that out of all people. I vaguely remember N/N and I almost having heart attacks from when we were in highschool 'cause of all the dangerous shit you pulled"

"Shizu's right, Izzy~ You're quite reckless and troublesome, you know? You've gotten into more dangerous situations in highschool than these kids have right now, " I stated, hooking my left arm against his right arm and leaning into him as I tried to take a peek at what he was looking at on his phone. "You two really think so~? Ah, I guess you're right. But, I've only done those so you two would think I was interesting enough to stay with. After all, you two are superhuman and I'm not~"

"That's bullshit, 'Zaya. I'm pretty sure N/N and I would've stayed with you even if you weren't batshit crazy, you know" Shizuo replied as he pulled away from Izaya's side and began to rub his thighs gently, making me smirk as I knew what he was doing. "You just have that charm to you, Izzy. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have left you even if you were normal" I added to Shizuo's statement as I began to rub him through his pants. Unfortunately, Izaya didn't really seem to be paying attention to what Shizuo and I was doing, he was only looking at his phone. "That's because you two _had a crush on me_ , which means that you two _liked me_ , you two wanted to _ask me out and kiss me, and do mushy lovey-dovey things with me_ from the moment that you two saw me, is it not~? How embarrassing!" Izaya purred out teasingly, " 'Embarrassing? Izaya- We're all living together, and we've been dating for _years_ ", Shizuo muttered in a flat tone of voice making me chuckle. 

"So, are we going to forget that you had a massive crush on Shizu when you first met him too?" I fired back with a grin of my own as I unbuckled his pants. "Mhm~ Did I?" Izaya mutters with a smile on his face. Shizuo stopped rubbing Izaya's thighs and looked at him with a deadpan look once more, "You totally did. Didn't you say that you were infatuated with me?"

"Who knows? I, for one, do know that N/N-chan was infatuated with Shizu-chan and I from the moment we all met 'till the day we began dating~" With a grin, Izaya swiftly changed the subject about him to about me instead, making me sigh. "Well, I won't deny that I was, and still am, heavily infatuated with you both. I mean, can you really blame me? Out of all the humans that I've met, you two are the most interesting ones! And you two know how I feel about humans. " I replied as I moved over to straddle him whilst I saw Shizuo get comfy at Izaya's side once more, while nuzzling into him. "Enough about this infatuation talk, Izaya, can you put your phone down for a minute? Me and N/N are clearly trying to seduce you here. " Shizuo said with a frown on his face as he began to leave kisses on Izaya's neck making me smile. 

"Is your phone really that interesting to you more than sex?" I added bluntly, leaning forward and tipping his head upwards so I can kiss his neck as well. At my words, Izaya lets out a cackle before his lips form into a smirk soon after, "My goodness, are you jealous of my phone, N/N-chan?". "No, not really, we just wanna have fun without you using your phone and checking your forums and chatrooms every two seconds. " I replied with a pout as I pulled away from him and tugged at his shirt, gesturing for him to take it off. "Then, " He starts, clearing his throat before throwing his phone at his feet, on top of the unoccupied space at our bed, and proceeded to press his hand to the side of his head dramatically, "I, Orihara Izaya, don't give a shit about my 'forums and chatrooms' at all. Who would even find those interesting? I would rather-"

"Shut up already, " Shizuo groans out, feigning irritation at Izaya even though I can clearly see the fond smile that he has while looking at Izaya. "Well, it's not my fault that you two have high libidos. After all, I am just a normal human~" Izaya replied in a singsong tone of voice, while finally taking his shirt off before I could rip it off of him myself. "Says the guy who wakes us up just so we could get him off in the middle of the night. " Shizuo fires back as he motions for me to get off of Izaya's lap so he could pull his pants off. After doing so, Shizuo pulls me back into Izaya's lap. "Geez~ Stop bullying me already, " Izaya says with a pout, his cheeks becoming tinted with a pinkish color. "And you two are just as unfair as ever, why am I the only one who's exposed?"

Grinning, I slowly took my work attire off. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse and pulled my pencil skirt down, showing my dark and lacy underwear accompanied with a garter and some black thigh-highs. After I took my clothes off and left my underwear on, I heard Izaya whistle teasingly making me laugh. "Now, it's Shizu-chan's turn!". I turned to look at my right and saw Shizuo slowly taking his signature bartender outfit off, a slight pink blush dusting his cheeks. Izaya and I let out a teasing whistle at the same time, making Shizuo blush even more, "Don't even, " He warned before turning over to us and tilting my head towards him. He closed the gap between our faces and began to kiss me, making me wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later, I pulled away whilst panting slightly to regain my breath. Sitting upwards, Izaya leaned over to kiss Shizuo as well, wasting no time in deepening it while wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck after I pulled mine off. 

With a fond smile, I watched as the two of them went at it. I always liked watching the two of them make out like that, something about it made me feel so hot and heavy. I slowly got up and crawled over to Izaya's back as I began to kiss the back of his neck, knowing that it was one of his erogenous zones. Soon enough, Izaya pulled away from Shizuo with a gasp and then a groan as I teased his erogenous zone, making me smirk. "Shizu, I want to watch you wreck Izzy okay~?"

"Got it. "

"You two are too much for me~"

* * *

From above me, I heard Izaya typing on his computer before I heard him stop and hum, "Well, would you look at that? The leader of the Dollars' has recently arrived here at Ikebukuro! What do you think we should do, Shizu-chan? Should we go check on him?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care, but that hasn't stopped you or N/N before right?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm down if N/N is. Ask her"

Suddenly, Izaya pulled his body back, making me release his cock from my mouth with a wet 'pop' sound. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as I panted slightly before I crawled out from under his desk and stood up before sitting on his lap. "You heard Shizu-chan, what do you think N/N-chan?"

I let out a smile before nodding and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me, "Yeah, why not? Let's go. I want to get cleaned up first though" I stated before I stood up and headed to the bathroom. Smirking, I tilted my head and turned around slightly to look at them both, "You two are free to join me, if you'd like~"

"Well, don't mind if I do, N/N-chan~"

I smiled and turned to look at Shizuo, "What about you Shizu? Would you like to take a bath with Izzy and I?"

"I don't see why not"

And needless to say, the three of us actually forgot about what we were going to do for the day. We all ended up staying inside and screwing around with each other, not that I didn't like it though. Spending time with my beloved people is always the best thing that I could ever do in my past time. 


	3. 002 - LOOKS TOO NORMAL

**002 - LOOKS TOO NORMAL**

* * *

Although all of us live together, that doesn't mean that we always see each other. After all, the three of us have different jobs that recquired different schedules and such. We only ever get to spend time with one another during the weekends. 

Shizuo works under Tanaka Tom, a debt collector who's also working for a big money lending and debt collecting company, as his bodyguard. He is supposed to bodyguard Tom during his debt collecting sessions and that was during the early day 'till late at night. Izaya doesn't particularly work under anyone, but if I had to say a certain someone then it would definitely be Haruya Shiki with how often they work with each other and sometimes Akabayashi Mizuki as well. As for his schedule, he doesn't have a definite one but because he's stubborn, he works from noon 'till whenever he wants to stop, sometimes it may take him a day before he'll detach himself from his damn cellphone and computers. 

As for me, well, I actually have two jobs. Although I didn't really need cash as my father has gifted me just enough for myself, I wanted to help Shizuo and Izaya in terms of paying our bills. But because I wanted a job that would require me to spend some time with my loved ones in one way or another, I decided to work with Shizuo during the day and Izaya during the night. It's been fun so far and I really enjoy doing both because I still get to spend my time with Shizuo and Izaya. Well, now that I'm done explaining our jobs and schedules briefly, I'll be going back to the present now. 

I walked behind Tom and right next to Shizuo as we both followed him around through the city. "Man, I'm hungry, " I heard Tom say, I looked at him and then at Shizuo before grinning, "I'm hungry too, what about you Shizu? Should we eat lunch before we go to our next house?" I directed my question to Tom now. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. What about it, Tom-san? Should we eat before our next stop?" Shizuo asked Tom this time, "Yeah, sure-" Tom began to reply but was cut off by someone yelling, "It's the headless rider!". I smiled as I heard the familiar sound of a horse's neigh coming from the road right next to us and turned to look at my right, seeing Celty drive away, probably on a job given to her by Izaya. 

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"I don't need any occult crap this early", I heard Tom grumble making me stifle a chuckle whilst Shizuo just mumbled, "She's working pretty hard". I walked closer next to him and intertwined our fingers together, "Yeah, she is. " I replied as I then looked ahead and followed Tom to wherever he was going to lead us next. I stopped once I heard my cellphone ring, opening it to see that Izaya has just messaged me. Smiling, I leaned upwards and showed it to Shizuo, "Look! Izzy's nearby!" I exclaimed excitedly, seeing Shizuo smile. "Maybe we'll meet him?" Shizuo asks rhetorically making me shrug, "Maybe"

"Maybe we'll get to meet that newcomer kid, too?"

At my question, Shizuo suddenly stops and then looks around making me hum, "He's nearby, isn't he?" I hummed out whilst looking up at him. Shizuo nodded quickly and turned to Tom, "Tom-san, how about you go on ahead? Y/N and I will be meeting someone real quick, ". Tom stops and looks back at us and then shrugs, "Sure, Orihara's nearby right? You can take the rest of the day off since it'll be our old clients anyway, I can handle 'em" He replied before a teasing grin appeared on his face, "I can't stop you from meeting the love of your life after all~". At Tom's teasing, I saw Shizuo blush slightly making me chuckle, "I guess you could put it that way, Tom-san~" I added to his teasing before wincing as Shizuo pinched my side slightly, "A-Ah! I was only teasing, Shizu~" I whined as I rubbed my side. "Anyways, we'll be going now Tom-san. "

"Yeah, sure, go ahead you two. "

* * *

"There's Izzy!"

Stopping abruptly, I pointed at Izaya who was a few blocks away from us. I looked around his surroundings and saw him conversing with a few kids who had Raira uniforms on, "Raira uniforms?" Shizuo muttered with confusion laced in his voice, "Well, he did say that the newcomer kid is attending Raira" I replied with a shrug. "Should we go over and say hello to them?" I asked, looking over at Shizuo curiously. He answered my question with a shrug and then a nod, "Yeah, why not?". And with that, we walked closer to Izaya and the Raira kids and once we got close enough, I raised my hand to wave at Izaya to catch his attention, "Izzy! Izzy!" I yelled out, making him turn around and face us. However, in doing so, the Raira kids turned to face us as well, all had the look of confusion etched into their faces. I recognized one person only though, besides Izaya, and that was Masaomi Kida. Masaomi Kida is a frequent client of Izaya's and I know him fairly well, he's a good kid. 

"Oh?Shizu-chan and N/N-chan? What are you two doing here?" Izaya questioned with a smirk on his handsome face, an expression of his that never fails to make me swoon. "Well, we were out with Tom-san when suddenly, Shizu sensed your presence and came here to see you!" I replied with a chuckle as I watched Shizuo blush and cross his arms over his chest, "I did not. I just knew that he was around since you told me about that text. " He defended himself, and quite poorly too. "Oh, by the way, who are you with, Izzy?". Izaya feigned an innocent smile at my words and walked towards the Raira kids, he patted the normal-looking boy's shoulder and exclaimed, "This is Ryugamine Mikado-kun, Ikebukuro's newest resident!"

Hearing his words, I feigned shock and curiosity because I've already heard of him and seen his profile before I met him in person. It seemed to look natural though, as everyone except for Izaya and Shizuo didn't seem to notice it at all. "Is that so? How are you liking Ikebukuro so far then, Mikado-kun?" I asked with a smile on my face as I turned my body towards him, "A-Ah! Uhm, I'm really liking Ikebukuro so far, it's so u-unique and exciting!" He replied enthusiastically making me chuckle, "Yes, you're right. It is a unique and exciting experience to live in this city. " I stated before suddenly realizing something, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Y/N L/N and this is Shizuo Heiwajima!" I pulled on Shizuo's arm and beckoned him to come closer to us, "You must have had heard of him, right? He's Ikebukuro's strongest man!"

"S-Strongest? That's incredible, Heiwajima-san!"

I chuckled as Shizuo only grunted in response, not really used to being complimented for his amazing strength. "Now that all of us seem to be well acquainted already- Oh no, wait! I forgot to ask for your name!" I exclaimed as I turned to the quiet-looking girl with short hair, "What's your name miss?"

"M-My name is S-Sonohara Anri, it's nice to meet y-you" Anri stated, before bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle, "You don't need to bow, Anri-chan, I don't really care that much for formalities anyway" I replied, waving my hand slightly to show that it wasn't anything serious at all. She straightens up and smiles at me shyly before she stops and lets out a gasp as she looks behind me. Curiously, I look behind me as well and notice a huge crowd of men with weapons were coming out of the alleyway. I looked around me to see that Shizuo and Izaya have stepped closer to me, both going into their respective fighting stances whilst I stood casually. I looked at the Raira kids and smiled at the three of them, "Since they probably don't want you three, you should run away the second you see an opening, okay? Let the grown-ups handle this"

"Got it, Y/N-onee-san!"

I smiled as I heard Masaomi's voice before I focused on the large group of men in front of me once more. "My, my, what a large crowd" I whispered to Shizuo and Izaya with a smirk on my face, "I wonder which one of us pissed them off this time?" I hummed out, my eyes scanning the enemy along with their makeshift weapons. From the corner of my eye, I saw Izaya stifle a chuckle at my question, "That would be me, I recognize one of them, after all. " He replied as he pulled his switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open. I heard Shizuo sigh in irritation, "What did you do now, Izaya?" He questioned, not really fazed by the large crowd but rather irritated by it. "Don't be like that, Shizu-chan~ I only provoked one so I could help Anri-chan get away from her bullies~ I didn't realize that he'd bring back such a large crowd~"

"Don't worry about it anymore, Shizu, it's not like we can't handle them anyway. " I butted in on their conversation before smiling as the armed men got closer to us and surrounded us, clearly trying to intimidate us. "Ooh~ How scary~" Izaya mocked, feigning an innocent and scared look. "Izaya, not now-" Shizuo started but was cut off when one of the men dashed forward and hit him in the head with a wooden bat, making me raise an eyebrow, _'Are they stupid? Surely they've heard of Shizu before?'_. I frowned as Shizuo immediately doubled over in pain, grabbing the spot that was hit. I heard Izaya let out a hiss as we both see some blood drip down onto the ground-

"I'll kill you. "

"Izaya no-!"

I tried to reach for Izaya and stop him from lunging at the man who had hit Shizuo over the head with a wooden bat, but failed to hold him back in time. Izaya lunged at the man and pinned him down, scaring him shitless, before sitting on his waist, effectively caging him between his hands and knees. With a dark look on his face, Izaya slowly lowered his switchblade to the man's neck before leaning down and whispering, "I love all humans, every single one of them. But, I don't consider someone who dares to hurt one of my special humans as a human. In fact, anyone who does so is lower than a human, or an insect for that matter. And because of that, I won't hesitate on exterminating you. "

My eyes widened at his declaration, clearly surprised, before I turned over to look at Shizuo and saw him reacting the same way. We already knew that Izaya was protective of us since he loves us so much but I've never seen him get that worked up before, or do that for that matter. The Izaya that was always cheerful and teasing was completely different from this Izaya, and it made me fascinated as to how he can change sides so quickly. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Shizuo react and swiftly pull Izaya away from the man, making him thrash around in Shizuo's arms, "Let me go, Shizu-chan! I wasn't done with him!", Izaya whined childishly, reverting back to his cheerful and childish self. Shizuo looked at me and then nodded, signalling for me to finish this. I quickly walked over to the idiotic man and pulled him up before punching him in the face and sending him backwards, "That was for being an idiot and striking my boyfriend like that, and for getting my boyfriend worked up as well. " I muttered darkly as I looked around, making sure to lock eyes with every single one of the men in the crowd, "Anyone who's as dumb as him can step up and fight me! We'll see if you'll survive!"

Of course, while the others ran away, there are some stubborn, idiotic bastards who never learn. I sighed as a number of them all lunged at me, trying to take me down at the same time. I stepped backwards and evaded all of their attacks before kicking their weapons out of their hands, afterwards, I then dashed forward and used my hand to make them black out by delivering karate chops to the back of their necks. By the time that I was done, everyone that I hit all fell down and the others ran away. "Hmph, and I gave them all a warning too... " I muttered to myself before going back to Shizuo and Izaya's side once more, "We should get your head checked by Shinra, " I mumbled worriedly while Izaya seemed to agree with me, "N/N-chan's right, you should just take the rest of the day off, Shizu-chan"

I smiled once I saw a fond smile appear on Shizuo's face before he shook his head, "It'll heal, let's just go back home for now?"

"Sure!"

I turned back to check on the Raira kids and saw that they weren't there anymore, I shrugged and assumed that they ran away whilst the fight was going on which was a smart move, to be honest, and just carried on my way home with Shizuo and Izaya. "Hey, Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"One of those kids was the leader of the Dollars yeah? That Mikado kid?"

"Yep, you're correct as always, N/N-chan~"

"Doesn't he look, well, too normal? He doesn't look like the type who would make a gang at all"

"Well, I won't deny that, N/N-chan. But, we'll see how he'll cope and change once he settles in this city~"

"I suppose you're right, Izzy, we'll have to wait and see"

"You two... Stop talking about him and pay attention to your injured boyfriend"

"Waah~! Shizu-chan's jealous!"

"Shut up, Izaya"

"So mean~"


End file.
